goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarke Peters
Clarke Peters is an American actor. Biography Born Peter Clarke in New York, he initially worked as a costume designer on Hair and wrote a number of musical revues, notably Five Guys Named Moe in 1990. He then began to take film roles in Outland, Endgame and John Wick. Peters also had a number of roles on television following his Play for Today appearance, notably in long running series The Wire and recurring roles in Treme and Person of Interest, but he also guest-starred in Oz, Midsomer Murders and provided voices in Archer and Dreamland. Singing After appearing with his own band, The Majestics, Peters appeared in a number of stage revues (such as Cindy-Ella, Bubbling Brown Sugar and Blues in the Night) as well as writing his own, Five Guys Named Moe. He also appeared in several major stage musicals including as Sky Masterson in Guys and Dolls, Darryl Van Horne in The Witches of Eastwick and the concert production of Chess in 2008. Television Meet De Boys on the Battlefront (2010) *Shallow Waters (duet) Stage Cindy-Ella (1976) Peanuts *Shine Shine Shoe (duet) *You're Worried Now (duet) *Look on Me With Me With a Loving Eye (duet) Prince Charming Jones *Go 'Way F'om Ma Window (duet) *Stranger (solo) *High Summer Day (solo) *Plenty Good Room (duet) *On the First Time (duet) *Let Me Hold Your Hand (solo) *Stranger (reprise)(duet) Bubbling Brown Sugar (1977) Guys and Dolls (1984) *I'll Know (duet) *My Time of Day (solo) *I've Never Been in Love Before (duet) *Luck Be a Lady (contains solo lines) *Guys and Dolls (reprise) The Wiz (1984) *I Was Born On The Day Before Yesterday (solo) *Ease on Down the Road (duet) *Ease on Down the Road (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Ease on Down the Road (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Who Do You Think You Are? (contains solo lines) Blues in the Night (1987) *Blue Blue *Four Walls (and One Dirty Window) Blues (solo) *Wild Women Don't Have the Blues (solo) *When a Woman Loves a Man (solo) *Baby Doll (solo) King (1988) Five Guys Named Moe (1990) Putting It Together (1992) *Putting It Together *Rich and Happy *Do I Hear a Waltz? (duet) *Lovely *Hello Little Girl (duet) *Have I Got a Girl for You (duet) *Pretty Women (duet) *Country House (duet) *Rich and Happy (Reprise) *Back in Business *It's Hot Up Here *The Road You Didn't Take (solo) *Good Thing Going (solo) *Merrily We Roll Along #3 *Being Alive *Finale/Old Friends The Witches of Eastwick (2001) *I Love a Little Town (contains solo lines) *Eye of the Beholder (duet) *Waiting for the Music to Begin (duet) *Words, Words, Words (duet) *I Wish I May (contains solo lines) *Dance With the Devil (contains solo lines) *Who's the Man (contains solo lines) *The Wedding (contains solo lines) Chicago (2005) *All I Care About (contains solo lines) *We Both Reached for the Gun (contains solo lines) *Razzle Dazzle (contains solo lines) Porgy and Bess (2006) *They Pass By Singing (solo) *Oh Little Stars (solo) *I Got Plenty O' Nuttin' (contains solo lines) *Buzzard (contains solo lines) *Bess, You Is My Woman Now (duet) *I Loves You, Porgy (duet) *Good Mornin', Sistuh! (solo) *Oh, Bess, Oh Where's My Bess (contains solo lines) *Oh Lawd, I'm on My Way (contains solo lines) Chess (2008) *Difficult and Dangerous Times (contains solo lines) *The Interview (contains solo lines) *The Deal (No Deal)(contains solo lines) *Anthem (reprise) Gallery petersmoe.jpg|'Four-Eyed Moe' in Five Guys Named Moe. petersdaryl.jpg|'Daryl Van Horne' in The Witches of Eastwick. petersporgy.jpg|'Porgy' in Porgy and Bess. peterswalter.jpg|'Walter de Courcey' in Chess. peterstreve.jpg|'Albert Lambreaux' in Treme. Peters, Clarke Peters, Clarke